Love Knocks You Down
by MariahGalux
Summary: Sometimes love comes around and it knocks you down, so you have get back up. This ain't supposed to happen to me. I didn't see it coming when it happened, neither did you. I never thought I would fall for you as hard as I did. Perfect Pair.
1. Make It Woth The Fall

Hey guys! here I am writing my first fanfic! hope you like it (:

It's about the perfect pair of course!

Inspired in the song "Knock You Down" by Keri Hilson and Kanye West

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own any of this characters..If I did things would be really different lol. The only thing I own is the story

Enjoy

* * *

This morning I was having a nice dream about tennis, well more like about a certain buchou, but something really annoying woke me up… the dazzling sunlight broke into my window and into my -not anymore- sleeping face without pity.

I decided to stand up from my bed and prepare to school... As I pass by to the bathroom I give a quick look at the calendar, it says 'February 14th'…Frebruary 14th oh.. it rings a bell.

Today is the day.

Today it was supposed to be a normal day…Yeah I should stand out the words 'it was supposed'.

I went to sleep last night without noticing that today was the day that I promised Eiji I would confess to Tezuka …I'm in BIG trouble. How could I, Fuji Syuusuke -well known as a prodigy-, forget about this?... Well I think that actually it wasn't an accident. Deep in my heart and sadistic mind I know I don't want to do this, and that it was a HUGE mistake to tell Eiji about this. I mean, yeah, he's my best friend but he loves playing the matchmaker…and once he has gotten into it there's no way to stop him. What kind of an idiot was I to accept this after all? A big one for sure.

**_Flashback_**

_It was a Monday after the evening practice; Kunimitsu had gone home earlier because he 'accidentally' drank one of Inui's weird and disgusting, according to Eiji, juices. Almost all the time I found them really delicious, but I have to admit it, sometimes Inui just exceeds with his recipes. The thing is that Mitsu messed up and took the wrong bottle. I'm sure you thought this couldn't happen to Tezuka Kunimitsu…but yeah, it did happen._

_Can you imagine what was in that thing to make Tezuka feel sick? I mean, even when I drank the worst juice Inui have ever made it almost knocked me out, but when Tezuka took a few sorbs of it he acted like it was water, like nothing was wrong with it… He didn't even noticed. But this time it was too much for him to handle and was sent home by Ryuuzaki sensei._

_All this caused the practice to be cancelled because we were close to the nationals and this session of training was only for the regulars so that Kunimitsu could give us the list of how we will be playing so that we could start practicing. He went home with the list so there's nothing else to do here._

_Usually I walk home with Kunimitsu but since he's not here I will go by myself today. As I'm making my way through the principal gates I hear running footsteps coming towards me, but it I ignore it, don't turn around and keep my way. But just then… _

_"Hoi Hoi Fujiko!" I heard someone screaming, a familiar voice. _

_"Eiji, what's wrong?" I said with my typical smiling face after I turned around and saw who it was. _

_"Nothing, I just want to walk home with you today" he said with a smile, too. _

_"I don't think so you little liar, you always walk home with Oishi" I said as I started walking again, so did he. _

_"Well…you got me" there was a worried look on his face "I have something I want to ask to you, but…"_

_"But what?"_

_"I'm not sure if I should… I mean it shouldn't be necessary for me to ask you this. You should have told me yourself, but I've noticed something and I just need to know!" was his nervous response.__What is he planning to ask me? _

_"Eiji is alright, you know you are my best friend and there are no secrets between us. Ask whatever you like" _

_These were the words I would regret later._

_He went through some thinking and finally said "Ok…so, do you like someone Fujiko?" __Oh snap, he caught me _

_"Well… actually yes, Eiji"_

_"See? Nyaaa I knew it! I could sense it for your strange behavior. Let me guess, Tezuka buchou isn't it?"_

_"Please Eiji, don't tell me is that obvious" I said scared and a little desperate to hear the answer _

_"Don't be silly Fujiko! Only Inui and I noticed that something was wrong with you but I didn't told anyone about my suspicions"_

_"Please don't. I don't want anyone to be aware of this, especially Tezuka, Eiji. Can you imagine how awkward would it be if he knew that I feel this way about him? Our friendship will be over, and I don't want that" As I said that, a sad grin invaded my face _

_"What if he feels the same way? We both know it's easier if you take the initiative! Why don't you tell him on Valentine's day?" He suggested_

_"I think nothing good could come from that" the sad smile turned into one full of pain_

_"Do you rather live the rest of your life just wondering what could have happened?"_

_"Alright Eiji, I will confess ok? Just for you" _

_Though I said that I know it is a lie, if I do it it's only for Tezuka. Because in my insides I'm hoping that he feels the same way. A genuine smile came on my face, a true one_

_"That's the Fuji I know! But promise me that you will " He left me no choice _

_"I promise"_

**_End Flashback_**

Well I wasn't an idiot; I guess my heart couldn't take it anymore. After all, it has been 2 years since I realized I was in love with him.

Sometimes I just wonder… How could I pretend nothing happened for too long? How did I find a way to hold back everything that I was feeling? Especially after that day.

**_Flashback_**

_It was a sunny Friday evening; the practice of the tennis club was doing perfectly and it was reaching it's end. Some freshmen were picking up balls and others were training, the second and third years training as well, except for the regulars that were gathered around Ryuuzaki sensei, with tennis rackets in hand, except for Kawamura, of course._

_"Well boys today you gave a lot of effort but it won't be enough if we want to take over the nationals" She said _

_"Fshhh… Of course is not enough, and even more if you have Momoshiro screaming around stupid things and distracting everyone" Said Kaidoh, so typical. _

_"Take that back Mamushi!" Here we go again… _

_Momoshiro stands up, he's threatening the other boy. Typical, too. But I actually enjoy when they fight. _

_"Shut up you baka!"_

_"What did you say? Come here and back up your words with your fists idiotic snake"_

_But when Kaoru stood up something not so typical happened._

_"AHHHHHHHHH!" _

_Kaidoh tripped over a basket full of tennis balls; sending them all over the courts and making a lot of club members fall in very funny ways. I really loved that, I couldn't stop giggling. But in an attempt to stop from falling, Kaidoh lost grip of his racket in the air. _

_Guess where did that racket end? Yes, on my head._

_I deserved that. This is what I get for being so sadist, I'll stop enjoying and causing other people pain… Yeah sure, like that would really happen. I was still smiling, almost laughing out loud. _

_But suddenly I notice the feeling of a hot liquid running through my hair, and now it's slipping on my forehead. I'm starting to get a horrible head ache. _

_"Fuji sempai, gomenasai!"_

_"It's alright Kaidoh" always with my smiling face _

_"It wasn't my intention I.." continued the boy, but Tezuka cut him off _

_"Kaidoh, Momoshiro 50 laps around the courts" _

_They followed their buchou's order immediately. Kunimitsu took a breath to calm down, he looked a little… upset. Ok not a little…more like A LOT upset. Amazing and rare, but why would he? Could it be… because of me?. No, what am I thinking? How dumb am I? It's obviously because the mess Kaidoh did with the other tennis players and the courts. But they've done some things like this before and he wasn't this mad… it's weird. Before I could think or say anything else, he took me by the shoulders and helped me to stand up. _

_"Let's take you to the infirmary, Syuusuke" he said dragging me to the exit of the courts. _

_WAIT… how did he just call me? I must have heard wrong. Yeah that's it._

_As we continue to walk I wonder if I should ask him the reason of his anger. But what if he tells me what I don't want to hear?..._

_"Ne...Tezuka"_

_"Aah" he said with that voice of his that I've come to love so much_

_"Why were you so mad at Kaidoh and Momoshiro?" I asked 'innocently' _

_"That kind of behavior is unacceptable" _

_As cold as always… __I turn to stare at him, and I notice he's staring back. But I can see something unusual in his eyes. It's... concern. _

_"Sou ka"__ I couldn't help the smile that came across my face. _

_And that was it, there were no more words spoken until we got to the infirmary._

_He told the nurse what happened and she said that I should rest a bit, so now I'm lying down on a couch, facing the opposite side from where Tezuka is standing. I'm starting to feel a little dizzy, so I close my eyes. I feel as my wound is being healed. _

_"I think he's asleep" I heard the nurse said. __Of course I'm not asleep, just too tired to open my eyes __"He was hit really hard wasn't he? What happened?"_

_"A regular from the tennis club tripped and lost control of his racket" he stopped for a while._

_He took a few steps closer and kind of leaned on top of me and took away a bang that covered part of my face delicately. _

_I think I skipped a heartbeat _

_"But don't worry about it, I gave him a punishment for this. I won't let anyone hurt him again"_

_After that everything blacked out as I fell asleep for real._

**_End flashback_**

That day was the first day he called me 'Syuusuke'. At least I think he did.

And was the first time he said something like that… 'I gave him a punishment for this. I won't let anyone hurt him again'… I wished he meant that the way I want to. But he must have said that like a friend protecting another friend. I know is not like Tezuka, but it's more possible than the fact that he really does care for me in a more romantic way.

Finally I got dressed, have breakfast and waited for Tezuka to pass by. I'm not going to lie to myself, it would be irrational and useless. I'm not waiting for Kunimitsu to tell me that he loves me back. Honestly, the only thing I can pray for is that what I'm going to tell him doesn't spoil our relationship as friends. I used to think that February 14th was a free-of-worries day, but not anymore. Today is definitely NOT going to be a normal day. My friendship with Tezuka could change in an irreversible way forever, but in two different forms. One, of course, would be if he rejected me. From that moment on things would be weird between us and it will never be the same. Or there is the other option… He could be in love with me, too. If Inui knew this I'm sure he would say this was like 99% not probable to happen.

I guess I'll only know if I give it a try. I'm aware sometimes love knocks you down, maybe today it will be one of those times.

Well, if it hits hard, I better make it worth the fall.

* * *

That's all for now (: please if you like it review so that I know that someone is actually reading it and keep making uploads!

Love you! See you next chapter

MariahGalux


	2. Lovegame

Hi again (: here's the 2nd chapter! hope you like it

Inspired in the song ´Lovegame' by Lady GaGa

Love,

MG

* * *

I opened my eyes with a little regret of having woken up from that dream.

Last night I dreamt with him, again. Normally things like this wouldn't happen to me, for a start I wouldn't be even bothering with this trivial thoughts of love... But when it comes to Syuusuke, it can't be helped.

Night after night I dream about him, I wish it could stop.

I give a look around at my room and found something that called my attention, a red box with his name on it. It was a Valentine's day gift and it was all thanks to Oishi.

**_Flashback_**

_It was a Friday, at first period: Math_

_I was sitting right next to Fuji, who was beside the window, Oishi was sitting behind him and Kikumaru was next to him. It was one of the few classes we all got to share together, not that it makes a difference anyway. _

_I've made a proposition to my heart and mind, if during classes my mind payed attention then I would feed my heart thinking about him all day long. Silly, I know. But that certainly didn´t happen today._

_I wasn't able to take my eyes off of him and, believe me, I was trying hard, but nothing. Once in a while he would stop staring at the window and notice I was looking at him, but in a few seconds he would have switched his look back outside, again._

_Oishi noted this imediatly and gave me a look full of concern, I ignored this, because I already know this is wrong and weird coming from me.I don't what him saying this is so unlike me. I can see that for myself._

_Being in love with Syuusuke was not something I was going to accept, it was just plain attraction, that's it._

_Before I could realize it was lunch time. I headed through the door. Syuusuke asked me in the morning if we could have lunch together but I had some bussines to do, so I rejected.I need to have some words with Ryuuzaki sensei about the formation for the nationals. But just when I was on my way Oishi stepped in.._

_"Sumimasen, Tezuka"_

_"Ahh?" I said without showing any emotions, like always when I'm not near Fuji._

_"Is something wrong with you?"_

_"Not at all" could it be that he's going to ask me about him?_

_If he does then I'll be forced to lie._

_"I noticed the way you stared at Fuji all morning long" he said a little worried "Is there any trouble between you two?"_

_"No" if he doesn't believe this I'll have to convince him into it. _

_"Could it be that..." he said shutting up imediatly "Nah, it must be my imagination"_

_What is he thinking? It may be better if I asked him, because what if he tells this to someone else thinking is a state from his mind? But I don't think I'm that obvious for him to realize except...for today._

_"What is it?" I asked with a monotone tone._

_"Are you..I-in..in..l-ove w-with him?" He said with a confused look_

_"...." No response for that, of course_

_"Tezuka, you are unsure of this yourself aren't you? But what happens to you when you see him? What do yo feel?"_

_"Nothing" I'm a liar, I know._

_"For God's sake, Tezuka!" he said really surprised "How can you say that after I've seen how you look at him? I know what you feel, I know that you are just not caring about your feelings. Denial is not a good path when there is something is there"_

_"It's complicated" And with that I started my way in the search for Ryuuzaki sensei._

_"Why don't you confess on Valentine's day?" he said in a loud tone so that I could hear it._

_"That would have no sense at all when I don't have any feelings towards him" Am I trying to convince myself?_

_"Everytime that you see him don't you just want to hold him tigh and protect him from the world? Each time he laughs or smiles don't you feel your world is being brighten up?"_

_When he said that I was in shock, naturally I didn't show that on my poker face, but I was in a big one._

_I'm more into Fuji than what I've thought I was. A lot more, according to what Oishi just said. My once calculator and programmed mind has turned now into a mess of feelings and thoughts that I cannot control anymore. I think I'm kind of pathethic._

_"So just give it a chance, Tezuka" he said with a comprehensive look "Give it a chance to the posibility of being happy with him and letting someone else in your life besides tennis"_

_The part that I hate about this is that he's totlly right._

_"Hn.."_

_He knew that with that I was completely admiting my feelings and all of the things he just said._

**_End Flashback_**

I took the small box and put it into my bag along with my tennis clothes for today.

Normally I would hate this day, because of all the girls and boys that will be bothering me with their gifts. Why can't people understand that I don't like sweet things? Well it doesn't really matter, is not as if I was going to accept them anyway. But today is kind of different.

I took a quick shower and put my uniform on, grabbed my bag and left home.

I was on my way to pick Syuusuke up, like always.

Today, what I hate the most is that a lot of people, too, are going to give things to Fuji and confess to him. And in this situation that is a really big problem. I'll have to share him.

When I arrived at Fuji's he's there waiting for me.

"Morning, Tezuka" he greeted me with his brilliant smile

"Morning, Fuji"

We started our walk silently, until...

"Saa, Tezuka" He said with his smile still on, of course

"Hn?"

"Do you have someone special you like?"

Why did he had to ask this today? It's just a coincidence?

"No" as always I have to keep it right. But I know he can tell that I'm lying.

"How lucky you are" he says with a sad grin on his face.

"Lucky?" I asked a little surprised.

"You don't have to be worried about thinking if that person loves you back" He said as his smile started to fade and he seemed a little... hurt?

"If that person rejects you, then that means he is not deserving of your feelings" At that statement he stared at me and gave me a smirk.

"Naturally what you say makes a lot of sense, Tezuka, but it's not easy having to deal with a broken heart, you know?"

"Actually, I don't"

I really don't know about those things... I've never been in love before, until now.

"It's the worst feeling ever"

"..." I don't know what to say.

After saying that, we both arrived to the courts and went to the club house to change our clothes for the morning practice. He likes somone, what am I supposed to do now?... This was unespected, why of all the days did he choose to tell me this today? Just after I decided to tell him how I feel. I'm even more confused now, if that is even posible.

I changed all my clothes and the only thing left were my shoes, but when I took them out I come into realization of the box that is just bellow where the shoes were. To Fuji Syuusuke it says...What an inappropiate moment for this. I looked for Fuji but he's nowhere to be seen, guess he's already done and outside. I force the box even deeper into my bag and close it. Finally I put my shoes on and walked out to the courts.

I gave a look at the school clock... it's still early. As I step into the court A I find that there's something going on. Everyone is gathered together, apparently around someone. I step acoss the crowd and see Kikumaru down on the floor and Syuusuke next to him.

"What happened?"

"It seems that Kikumaru sempai passed out,Tezuka buchou" said Echizen

"But it was strange because he was hyper just a while ago.." added Kawamura

"Everybody go start practice and run 20 laps because of this mess" After that I could hear all the complains from every single one of them. Well, everyone except for Fuji. He's so worried about Kikumaru that he didn't even noticed I came into the picture. At that moment an unknown feeling made me want to be the only object of Fuji's attention. I wasn't, of course, and was far for being it compared to the redhaired boy...Could it be that he is the one he's in love with? By the way Fuji's looking at him...

"Fuji"

"Yes, Tezuka?"

"Help me to take Kikumaru to the bleachers"

"Hai, I think he has a light fever"

Fuji put his right arm around Kikumaru's waist,I did the same but on the other side, placed him there and searched for some cold water to put on his forehead.

"Ne,Tezuka, you can go to practice. I'll stay with him" he said caressing his best friend's cheek.

That hurts. I was right, he's the one Fuji was talking about. Then I won't be a trouble interfering here.

"Hn" That was all I managed to say before going to the courts.

Practice went well after that. Everyone finished their laps and started playing some matches, and after a while Kikumaru and Fuji joined in. It seemed that what happened to Kikumaru was just a lack of stamina that he recovered with that 'sleep'.

It was 15 minutes before the morning practice ended when Oishi came to where I was standing,apparently he had ended all his matches for today.

"Hey, Tezuka!" he said cheerfully "So, are you going to confess today?"

Ovbiously not.

He hit on a weak spot.

"No"

"What? why?" he asked confused

"He likes someone else" I said that with the coldest tone I was able to emit.

"I don't think so... He would have told Eiji about it...wouldn't he?"

"No if he's the one Fuji's in love with"

"Umm..But I think he's into you, too. I'm almost sure he will confess to you today if he is"

My mind is a disorder right now.

"He can do as he pleases"

He gave me a concerned look but didn't say anything. Even if he did I would have ignore him. I'm too annoyed to talk about this.

Being in love with him has turned me into this. I don't recall anytime,other than this one, that I've felt jealousy. This is not my normal self... right know I feel like my mind and heart are playing with me, a painful game to be honest.

Practice finally ended, and I went to the locker's room to change back into the uniform without sharing a word with anyone, not even a look.

After puting my clothes on, I open my bag and give a look to the box... I don't think it's coming out from there. I close it, pick the bag up and get ready to walk through the door. But before I did the last someone called me...

"Tezuka!" I turned around just to see the tensai's smiling face, I don't even know if it's just a fake smile. Truly, I don't care right now.

"Yes?" the cold tone came back.

"Could you meet me at the roof at lunch? I have something important to tell you" he said a little less thrilled than before, I bet he noted the coldness in my voice.

Is he kidding me? If this is what Oishi said, if he wants to confess to me, then what kind of game is he playing with me? I'll have to ask him myself to know the truth...this is confusing.

"Aah"

"Alright! thank you so much can't wait until then"

This time I did pay attention to his smile as he left the room. It was the most beautiful I've ever seen. Maybe there's a tiny chance that he's in love with me, too?

This is too much for my mind to handle. I cannot concentrate in anything at this moment, there are so many things running through my head. For the first time in my entire life I'm totally and completely unaware of what is coming next.

School hours passed as lighting.

It was already lunch time. Without even thinking about it I was already half way on the stairs that led to the roof.

I finally arrive and see you standing there waiting for me. I have no idea what is going on, but I've come to a simple conclusion: This is a game I'll have to play. Not knowing the results of it and neither what kind of game it is, I'm forced to do it because it's the only way to figure this out.

No gut, no glory.

I can see you standing there from across the roof with that gorgeous smile of yours. You make it seem so easy.

This lovegame is going to drive me crazy, I can't hold this back any longer.

So, game on.

* * *

Please review this story (: so that I can improve and know if you like it.

Take care and wait for the next chapter!

Love,

M


	3. Damaged

_Hey (: I'm back again… Thank you so much to Syuusuke and LoveFuji my first reviwers(though I think they're going __to be the only ones ha ha ha) you have no idea of the smile you put in my face when I read your reviews, I'm really sentimental I know… lol but it makes me so happy that you like this (: thank you so much! This chapter is for you, hope you like it!_

_Inspired in the song 'Damaged' by DK_

_Enjoy! (:_

_

* * *

_

Here I am, in the rooftop waiting for him. Do you wonder why do I always wait for him? I wait for him to pick me up to go to school, I wait for him after school ends to go home together and I'm waiting here for him to come, so why?. To tell you the truth, I don't mind waiting. I mean it's totally worth it if I get to see him.

Thanks to this, I get to spend more time with Tezuka. Priceless time.

Surely you think that is really boring walking silently with Kunimitsu, but is not at all. Actually, I enjoy those walks. Because it's not an unconfortable silence, no. It's just the way we understand each other. We don't need words to comprehend each other feelings, is as simple as that.

But, of course, this doesn't applies to love matters. It's imposible for me to know for sure if Tezuka likes someone. I think he does, because he lied to me when I asked him this morning, but if it hadn't been for that I would be totally clueless.

The problem is... I don't think, if he actually liked someone, that person could be me.

So you are probably wondering, what the hell am I doing here?

Here´s the answer.

I know that if I don't say anything I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life and it would torment me forever when I saw him with somebody else, knowing that it could have been me.

There's the other posibility that he does not feel the same way I do. If this happened, I could still see him with another person, anyways, but at least I'll know that there's not a chance that that person could have been me, so there are no regrets.

But there is a consequence if he rejects me. I'll have to say goodbye to him...As a friend, as a teammate, as a classmate, as a lover, as everything. Why? Because if he doesn't return my feelings, i'm sure he will just push me away forever. He would think that my feelings are totally wrong and that it's better for him to stay away from me. I know him well enough.

So this is the question that I have to set out to myself: Do I prefer staying with him for an unknown period of time, just as another friend or do I rather risk losing everything to the posibility of getting what I really want and be with him forever?

You must think I'm nuts, but no, I'm in love.

I'm sure you know what option I picked, don't you?

Number two, of course.

This is what he has done to me. He affected me in every way, mentally, physically and, obviously, sentimentally. But almost no one realizes that I'm really different when he's around. I think only Inui, Eiji and Oishi can.

I wonder if Tezuka does?

Maybe he hasn't noticed.

Maybe he has, but he decided not to care about it.

I wonder when did I become conscious of it myself?

When did I started having this feelings for him?

How did I decided that I would be this determined in telling him how I felt, even if that meant losing EVERYTHING away?

If you asked me to tell you how I fell in love with him, I would have nothing to say. I mean; I know it was, approximately, two years ago; but I wouldn´t be able to tell you one exact moment. When I noticed it was too late.

Suddenly something distacted me from my thoughts. I heard footsteps from the stairs that lead here.

I hope it's him. What an idiot, Syuusuke. It's obvious, who else could it be?

But my thoughts are interrumpted again by the figure that walked by the door.

He's finally here. I'm nervous but I put my typical smiling facade as if nothing happened.

Just when he saw me he stared at me in a curious way, wonder why? It must be because he has no idea why I made him come here. As he walked closer I can't help but notice how gorgeous he looks.

I love everything about him. Every single thing. His golden dark brown hair that moves with the wind so naturally, those hazel eyes that you wish could trap you forever, that slender but well built silhouette and those pink and provoking lips.

I think at this point I've lost my mind already.

"Nee, Tezuka, what took you so long?" I said with a bigger smile.

"So long? I just got out of the classroom" he looks a bit impatient, just a little tiny bit.

It must be that I was so into my mind that I thought time had passed faster, but it didn't for what it seems.

"My bad, sorry" I apologize

"So, what was that thing you wanted to talk about?" he asked. From my perception he was struggling hard to keep his poker face. This is not something you got to see every day and it's not good at all.

"Are you ok, Tezuka?" I asked " You seem a little… uncomfortable, maybe?"

"Aa…" he said

I remained silent.

Could it be that he figured everything out? That would explain his change of attitude.

As I thought of this my facade started to vanish along with my feelings. I turned around so that he didn't had a chance to see it.

He's definitely going to reject my feelings.

"Listen, Fuji" He said "I need to tell you something before you do…"

No response from me.

He was having a bad time saying it, I could notice easily.

He sighed.

"You know I really care for you as a friend, but…" he said.

"But?... "

"......" he didn't even emit a sound, but I don't need an answer to understand it.

I knew it.

That was it. I'm just a friend for him, nothing else.

I won't stay here to hear him saying it, I just can't.

There was nothing left from the smile I had on before.

Does anybody knows how to patch up a wound?

"Just a friend, nee…" I said. It hurts inside, too much "Then there's nothing I want to talk to you about"

He looked very suprised and worried.

"Wait, you don't und.." he tried to say something but I didn't let him.

I made my way through the door as fast as I could. Even before he had a chance to register what I did.

In my way down stairs I heard that he managed to say something, but I didn't understand what he said. It's better that way.

How am I going to fix my heart? Now I will have to repair it completely.

He didn't even give me the chance to explain it to him. He just started what would become a turn down to my love if I hadn't stop him by running away.

My mistake was being so hopeful about this and hiding from reality. Because that was what I did, hide. I knew how the reality was.

I can't say 'I had no idea this was going to happen'. That would be a lie.

Of course I knew. There are no excuses.

So don't worry for me, this is not a surprise. Of course, I'm dissapointed, but not surprised. I'm a tensai, after all. I knew this could happen from the start.

But, there are no regrets.

I understand.

So the only thing left is being away from him and trying to forget about this.

I might need some time to clear the hole he left in my heart. To put all the pieces together again.

How am I supposed to fix it? I don't know how.

My heart is damaged.

* * *

Hope you like it(:

I'll update soon I'm really exited about this as you can see! ha ha ha

Love you(:

MariahGalux


	4. When Love Takes Over

Here I am, once again! (: I feel so hyperactive! So I'm forced to update fast because I have nothing else to do lol.

This chapter is dedicated to ZukaFujiZone(beta reader of this chapter), thank you so much for everything (:

Enjoy (:

* * *

Last night I didn't get much sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about Syuusuke.

I didn't get to talk to him for the rest of the day. What's worse, afternoon tennis practice was cancelled because of the rain.

After school I thought that maybe we could walk home together. I was wrong. He was nowhere to be seen. I guess he walked home on his own.

So I haven't had a chance to see him, much less to talk to him.

When I arrived to school the next day, I remembered that I couldn't assist morning practice, because I had to take some papers to the director for him to sign so that we could play in the nationals tournaments as Seigaku's team.

With that done, I noticed that today I had no classes with him. Lucky me.

But now that I've thought of it, I think it's better for us to stay away from each other until we have a chance to clear all this mess.

I've never been so thankful of being without any of the regulars in a class. Even more so now, because of Fuji.

Right now, I'm sitting at my desk. It was the last period for today and we had Literature class.

Suddenly the events from yesterday invaded my mind.

How did I ruin everything in the matter of seconds?

**Flashback**

_"Nee, Tezuka, what took you so long?" he asked with a smile._

_"So long? I just got out of the classroom" I replied._

_Even before the teacher said that we were dismissed I was out of there, it was not possible for me to have been late. So maybe it was because he arrived here earlier?_

_"Saa, really? I'm sorry, then" he apologized_

_"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked. _

_I'm trying so hard to keep my stoic face on. I have a strong feeling that I am being overly nervous right now. I hope that he doesn't realize this…_

_"Are you ok, Tezuka?" he asked " You seem a little… uncomfortable, maybe?"_

_He did realize. __Uncomfortable? Yeah, that is what I'm feeling right now._

_I'm not used to do this; it's only normal for me to feel uncomfortable._

_"Aa…" was all I could say._

_He just stayed there without saying a word._

_Maybe he is having second thoughts and decided not to tell me anything?_

_Well, it doesn't matter. I'll do it myself, I can't wait anymore to know what this is all about._

_But before I could say anything, I noticed something that destroyed my heart. His mask was starting to disappear. Was he alright?_

_As if he had read my mind he turned around so that I couldn't see his face._

_I decided that it was now or never. This was the moment to say what I've been holding back for so long._

_"Listen, Fuji" I said "I need to tell you something before you do…"_

_He gave me no response._

_This was not easy, at all. It was just so hard to say the words out loud. As I thought of this a sigh escaped my lips._

_Alright I can pull this off, I know I can._

_"You know I really care for you as a friend, but…" I started and paused. This is an arduos task, definitely. _

_"But?... " he pressed with a hurt tone. With that I knew he was just about to break._

_"......" Nothing came from my mouth. I can't do this._

_I didn't want to see him like this. _

_He was suffering because of me. Because I couldn't be brave enough to tell him how I felt._

_I never thought that doing this would be so challenging. Tennis, compared to this, was a piece of cake._

_All of this disappeared when I noted something that made my heart stop beating._

_His mask had fallen and it had broken into a million of pieces. He was not hiding his feelings behind that smile anymore, no. _

_Now, I was speechless. What have I done to him?_

_"Just a friend, nee…" he said "Then there's nothing I want to talk to you about"_

_I'm sure my eyes betrayed my worry. He misunderstood everything._

_"Wait, you don't und.." I tried to explain without even thinking about it. But I was cut off when he turned around and prepared to leave. Before I noticed it, he was already walking through the door._

_"Wait, Syuusuke!" I shouted, hoping he would come back._

_But he never did._

**End of flashback**

How did I let this happen? This was all my fault. But I just couldn't get those words out of my mouth.

_'You know I really care for you as a friend, but…'_ but I've come to love you in a different way, a deeper one.

That's what I was supposed to say. But I should have known better that this wasn't going to be that easy for me. It was against everything I was.

I'm not used to tell people how I feel, but that doesn't mean that I dont care about them.

But with Fuji, my mind just blacked out. Or did I purposely let that happen?

I don't really know. The only thing I'm certain about is that what I'm feeling right now it's indescribable. I feel that my heart is not there anymore.

I just feel a huge emptiness.

My thoughts went on, until class ended. This time, I was the last one to exit the room.

In a couple minutes afternoon practice was going to start. How was I planning to look at him in the eyes?

The only thing I could do was to act as if nothing happened. I'm aware that it would hurt him, but this wasn't the right moment to talk or think about this. I don't want the team involved in this.

I walked through the silent halls. I think it's already late because there's not a soul left here.

I stared at the school clock, five to three. Practice starts at three o clock. I better hurry.

On my way to the clubroom I noted that everyone was already on the courts. So when I entered there it was empty, thank God.

I opened my bag and changed into my tennis uniform so fast that my bag fell from the bench where I settled it on. All my stuff was spread on the floor. I started picking everything up, and the last thing I put into my bag was that red box I've forgotten about. But I didn't have time for this.

Without closing it I put my shoes on, grabbed my racket and made my way to the courts.

There were two minutes left before the practice would begin. I made it.

As I entered court A, everyone lined up in front of me. Including him.

"This evening, for the regulars, we are going to continue with the matches from yesterday morning. For the rest you, first years will be picking up balls, second years will be practicing their swing and third years will be the umpire of our matches" I ordered "Inui will tell you who you are playing with next"

As I said that Inui walked out of the formation, stood beside me and withdrew the list.

"Before reading this; I have to announce that Oishi went home earlier, due to personal reasons. He'll join us tomorrow. So let's begin. Court A: Echizen and Kikumaru, Court B: Kawamura and Kaidoh, Court C: Momoshiro and I…" That only left.. "Court D: Tezuka and Fuji"

"That's it" he continued "And for the ones that lose… you know what's waiting for you. A delicious juice" he said as he took out from nowhere a huge glass filled with a dark black moving substance. It was disgusting.

"Nyaaaa! Is that thing moving or is it my imagination? I think I'm going to throw up" said Kikumaru putting a hand over his mouth.

"That's not fair! Inui senpai doesn't mind drinking that.. that repulsive thing he dares to call 'juice'. I'm sure he even likes it, just like Fuji senpai" Momoshiro complained.

After having heard his name I couldn't help it. I ,inmediatly, stared at him just to realize he was looking back at me with those gorgeous eyes I didn't get to see too often. But just when he noticed this, he avoided my glare.

"Fshhh, shut up and take it like a man, baka"

"Mamushiii!…" tried to say Momoshiro, but was interrupted by Echizen.

"Mada mada dane, Momo senpai. I'm not losing this match Eiji senpai"

"Yes you will, Ochibi. I'm sorry but you must be the one that will end unconscious this time"

"Good luck, Kaidoh, I hope we both do…" Before he could finish the sentence someone handed him his racket "BURNING BABY! YOU ARE GOING DOWN SNAKE! GO BACK INTO HIDING IN SOME DARK HOLE, BUT JUST AFTER YOU DRINK THAT DISGUSTING JUICE" he screamed with too much energy.

I was getting annoyed by this.

"Fshhhhhh..calm down, Kawamura senpai" Kaidoh said with a frightened look "I'm not drinking that, for sure. Fshhhhh "

"That's enough. Everyone, run 50 laps around all the courts before you start your matches" I said with a firm voice.

"Do your best guys, remember the nationals are closer than you think" said Ryuuzaki sensei.

Fuji had said nothing, yet. I looked at him and noticed that he had his typical mask on. Maybe this 'pretending' thing won't be as hard as I thought.

"This is Taka-san's fault, Nyaaa! Why do we have to run so many laps?" asked Kikumaru.

"I'M ON FIRE! RUN YOU BASTARDS! BET YOU CAN'T DO IT FASTER THAN I" shouted Kawamura.

I couldn't take this kind of behavior any longer.

"You better start running before I decide to add 50 more laps" I said, and with that they kept their voices down.

They all made their ways out the courts to start running, still softly arguing about who's fault it was. I think I also heard something about my match with Syuusuke, but I ignored it. Fuji was making his way outside with them, too. But he seemed to be in a hurry. Is he avoiding me?

"Fuji" I called

"Yes?" was his response, after he stopped jogging and turned around to look at me.

"We are going to court D" I said as I started walking.

Fuji followed me without hesitation. We arrived to the court really fast.

I don't want to do this.

I can't even look him in the eye. How am I supposed to play against him?

When I was with the regulars I could forget about this because they were so noisy that I couldn't even hear my own thoughts. But right now, there's no one else than him.

There's no way out. Although I've been fighting to keep my stoic facade in front of him, I would like to make everything like it was before. I miss talking to him as always.

I still love him, of course I do. And that was what made this so hard.

"Rough or Smooth?" he said, dragging me out of my thoughts.

"Smooth" I said and he gave his racket a quick twist in the air. When he caught it, the bottom part of the grip was upside-down. It meant he would serve first.

"Oh, how lucky. My serve" he said, with the fakest smile I've ever seen on him.

After saying that, without waiting for an answer, he went to his side of the court. But before he filled his pockets with balls. I did the same.

The regulars where on their 20th lap when they noticed we were about to play. They stopped just in front of the court so that they could see the match.

"Tezuka buchou and Fujiko are about to play! Nyaaaa, how awesome"

"This is totally a good time for collecting data from them both" Inui said as he took out his notebook.

"This is going to be interesting, for sure" said Echizen.

"Fuji Syuusuke to serve" said one of the third years that was assigned as our umpire.

I was prepared to turn back the ball, already. He bounced the ball on the floor a few times, threw the ball into the air and finally, served. It was perfectly in.

And then something came through my mind. I have just thought of a way to apologize to him.

I'm sure this is what happens when love takes over.

You just lose your mind. And you know what? You don't even care about it.

I watched as the ball bounced past me, without even trying to hit it.

"Fuji" I said, loud enough for him to hear. I tried to look for his gaze, but he was still avoiding it.

"What is it, Tezuka?" he replied, but with a questioning expression on his face.

"Can I have another try?" I asked. And with that he stared straight into my eyes.

I didn't know how he was going to react.

"Nyaaa! Tezuka buchou, don't such be a cheater!"

"SHHHHHHH!" came the fast and desperate response from all of the regulars.

"Something's happening there Eiji senpai, they're not talking about tennis. Mada mada dane" said Echizen.

"There's a 99% that something is going to happen between them" I heard Inui said.

He was totally right.

I should send the regulars back to their laps… No wait. Syuusuke was more important. I couldn't waste this opportunity.

In that moment of distraction, Syuusuke came over to my side of the court. He stood in front of me. Blue eyes completely opened.

As he did that, little drops of water started falling, but soon they became heavier and it began to rain really hard.

"It depends on what you mean" he replied a little nervous.

"You know what I mean, Syuusuke" I said, not paying attention at all to our now drenched clothes and to the many pairs of eyes that were watching carefully our every move.

When he heard his name; his eyes opened, even more, in surprise and I got to see a better view of those beautiful bright blue orbs of his.

There were no words coming from his lips.

I was about to step closer to him, when Ryuuzaki sensei came into the picture.

"Boys let's go to the clubroom it's dangerous being outside with this weather! Let's go, you are dismissed"

That cut all the stares off.

"Hai!" was the response from everybody, except for Fuji and I.

"Lost data. What a shame" said Inui, making his way to the clubroom.

"Fshhhhh..I don't like the rain"

"Let's go, we don't want to get sick for sure" said Oishi, following Inui.

"Fuji senpai, Tezuka buchou! You better go inside, too" shouted Momoshiro before going in with the rest of the regulars.

"Aa" I replied.

We just stayed there staring at each other eyes. But we couldn't stay here anymore..

It's useless to think logically when love takes over.

"Let's go, Fuji" I said flashing at him one of my rare smiles. Of course, it was barely noticeable for anyone else.

"Yes, Kunimitsu" he replied with a sweet look and a sincere smile.

Love it's complicated. It always is.

But that's just the way it works.

As we walked I felt his hand brushing mine. And then he intertwined our pinkies.

"I owe you and explanation from yesterday" I said, on our way to the clubroom.

"Later" he answered, as he stared at me and smiled once again.

I wouldn't stop this feeling, even if I could.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter (:

Love,

MG


	5. Lucky

Hi everyone! (: Here's the chapter number 5!

Hope you like it!

Enjoy!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Flashback**_

_After Tezuka's remark about giving us more laps, we all made our ways out of the courts to start running. I wasn't in the mood for exercises, so I decided to do it quickly._

"_Nyaa! Fujiko, you are playing buchou! Aren't you nervous?"_

_Who wouldn't be?_

_But Tezuka called me before I could give a proper answer._

"_Fuji."_

_I stopped walking immediately._

_I've been avoiding him all day long. I think it's time to confront him._

"_Yes?" I asked and turned around to face him._

"_We are going to court D," he said as he started walking._

_I followed him._

_We stood in the middle of the court. I stared at Tezuka and waited for him to say something, but he seemed to be lost in his thoughts._

_How could he look so calm? I was dying inside._

_Well, if he wasn't going to say anything, then I will in his stead. I just wanted to end this as fast as possible and he wasn't helping at all._

"_Rough or Smooth?" I asked with a grin on my face, successfully ending his straying thoughts._

"_Smooth," he replied, regaining his composure. _

_I gave my racket a quick twist in the air. When I caught it, the bottom part of the grip was upside-down. 'Rough', it said. That meant I would serve first._

"_Oh, how lucky. My serve," I grinned. I noticed that he shot me a strange look._

_Without thinking about anything else, I headed to my side of the court after filling my pockets with the balls I needed to play._

_This was so awkward. I would have given anything to make Inui change my opponent for someone else. Of all the regulars, it had to be him._

_I couldn't look at him anymore. It was shameful and, not to mention, painful._

_When I thought about everything, it made me want to exit the court immediately. But that was something I couldn't do._

_I wonder when this was going to stop._

_Between all the things running through my head, I noticed that the regulars had stopped running their laps. It's so weird that Tezuka hadn't said anything about it._

"_Tezuka buchou and Fujiko are about to play! Nyaaaa, how awesome," Eiji said happily._

_Yeah, totally awesome. Did you note the sarcasm?_

"_This is a good time for collecting data on them both," Inui said as he took out his notebook. I wonder if someday I would be able to see what's written in there._

"_This is going to be interesting, for sure," said Ryoma._

_Interesting? I think uneasy would fit better._

"_Fuji Syuusuke to serve," called the third year that was assigned to umpire our match._

_I was trying to pour all my concentration into this. I was determined to give everything I had._

_I wasn't going to let him break me. Not this time._

_I bounced the ball. It hit the floor and came right back to my hand. I did this a few times before throwing it into the air, and hitting it like there was no tomorrow. I wanted it to drain all the pain and rage, even though I wasn't angry with him; rather, I was angry with myself._

_The ball went in, of course._

_But what happened next dragged me into a state of shock._

_Tezuka didn't hit the ball back; he let it pass by without even moving an inch from where he stood. He did absolutely nothing._

_I was really surprised; it was not like Tezuka at all to purposely miss a ball. I mean, even though he could be upset with me, he had no reason for doing it. After all, he put tennis before anything else and I'm sure he wouldn't be distracted in a game like this, not with me, not with anyone. _

_When he played a match his mind was completely on the game. It was impossible for him to be thinking about anything else or being distracted, at least, not normally._

_"Fuji," he said, searching for my eyes but I kept them off of his._

_"What is it, Tezuka?" I replied. I couldn't help the confusion that was showing on my face._

"_Can I have another try?" he asked._

_That put an end to my avoiding eye contact. This was something I didn't expect from him. Was that the reason why he purposely missed the ball?_

_There were no possibilities that he was referring to tennis. At least, that was what I wanted to believe. I still had hopes deep in my heart._

"_Nyaaa! Tezuka buchou, don't such be a cheater!" said Eiji._

_Eiji was so innocent. He couldn't even imagine what this was all about._

"_SHHHHHHH!" the other regulars silenced him quickly._

_It seemed that they were aware of our sour situation and were really curious about hearing what we had to say._

"_Something's happening there Eiji senpai, they're not talking about tennis. Mada mada dane," said Ryoma._

"_There's a 99% that something is going to happen between them," Inui said._

_I wanted to believe so badly what Inui said. I wanted to be by Tezuka's side, for real, forever._

_When I noticed my feelings for him hadn't changed even a little, there was nothing to hesitate about anymore._

_I couldn't stay there without knowing what would happen next. I needed to know._

_Decided, I walked to where he was, and stopped in front of him. I couldn't hide the mess of feelings that was paining my heart, so I stared at him with my eyes opened. I wanted to pay attention to everything he was about to say or do._

_Just then, I felt little drops of water dripping on my skin. Before I realized it, those droplets became bigger and it started to downpour._

"_It depends on what you mean," I admitted, without hiding my nervousness._

"_You know what I mean, Syuusuke,"_

_My eyes opened even more in surprise. Did he just call me 'Syuusuke' here, where everybody could hear him? I tried hard to say something, anything, but nothing came out from my throat. It wasn't reacting to my brain's orders._

_He seemed to realize this and was about to make a move forward when Ryuuzaki sensei interrupted us._

"_Boys, go take shelter in the clubroom. It's dangerous to stay outside in this weather! Go, you are dismissed," she said and went in._

_I've forgotten about the rain completely. Tezuka had all my attention._

"_Hai!," everyone chorused._

_"Lost data. What a shame," I heard Inui mumble, just before leaving._

_"Fshhhhh..I don't like the rain," said Kaidoh._

"_Fuji senpai, Tezuka buchou! You better go inside, too," shouted Momoshiro before going in with the rest of the regulars._

_"Aa," Tezuka replied._

_He stared at me in the eyes and I did the same. It was like neither of us wanted to move. I was totally lost in his hazel eyes. I could stare at them all day long._

"_Let's go, Fuji," he said. With that, he woke me up from my daydreaming and flashed a barely noticeable smile to me. I felt lucky for receiving one of his once-every-leap-year smiles just for me._

_I understood he was apologizing to me. I couldn't believe it. You have no idea how happy I was at that time. What he just did meant a lot to me._

"_Yes, Kunimitsu," I replied, smiling sincerely and giving him the sweetest look I could manage._

_I was amazed he found a way out of this. I should have known it. After all, it was Tezuka Kunimitsu we were talking about. He made me forget all my sorrow, replacing it with hope. That was the effect he had on me._

_He could brighten my day with a few words._

_Just then, something came across my mind. I wanted to hold his hand, to show him that I cared and that I wanted to thank him for his thoughtfulness._

_I kind of managed it, but in a subtle way. I brushed his hand with mine slowly, asking for permission. It seemed I was granted the privilege as he did not pull away. With that I intertwined our pinkies. Although it was raining, his hand was really warm._

_I was worried about how he could react, but he didn't look uncomfortable or upset at all._

_"I owe you an explanation for yesterday" he said, leading me to the clubroom._

_I didn't care about anything at that moment. I just wanted to keep walking beside him forever._

_"Later" I answered. I couldn't help but keep smiling._

_**End of Flashback**_

As we entered the clubroom, we let go of each other. I noted that everyone had already changed and were ready to head home.

All the regulars had left, the only one remaining was Eiji. He finished dressing and picked his bag up.

"Goodbye Fujiko! See you tomorrow," the redhead said before darting out.

I waited for him to leave before I started changing into my school uniform.

"Fuji, I have to give something to Ryuuzaki sensei before she leaves," Tezuka said calmly, as always.

I couldn't comprehend how he managed to be so composed all the time.

But I couldn't deny that I loved that about him as well.

"It's ok, I'll wait for you," I replied. He nodded and left.

I took my shirt and pants off and replaced them with the school uniform. I did the same with my shoes. But as I was putting my clothes back into my bag, something caught my attention. And that something was lying innocently in Kunimitsu's bag, to be precise.

I took a few steps closer and stared at the red box. What was it? It looked like a St-Valentine's gift.

My curiosity took over and I grabbed it from his bag. I noticed it said 'To: Fuji Syuusuke, From: Tezuka Kunimitsu'.

It was for me.

At that moment, my heart was beating faster than ever.

I opened it. The box was filled with heart-shaped chocolates. They looked really delicious. On the inner part of the box was something written by him, but I didn't read it.

This meant that he was going to give me this on February 14th.

I was such a fool.

That was why he looked so uncomfortable that day. I misunderstood everything.

Suddenly, something made me snap out of my thoughts; Tezuka was back in the clubroom.

I didn't try to hide the box, I just closed it and put it on the bench were my bag was.

"How did you find it?" he asked, trying to hide his surprise.

"Gomen, it just called for my attention, so I took it," I apologized.

"It's ok. After all, it's supposed to be yours," he said and gave me an understanding look.

"Nee, Tezuka, what happened to you that day?" I asked.

"I just couldn't say it, and because of that you misunderstood everything"

"And what were you going to tell me?" I inquired.

Of course I've already figured that out, but I needed to hear it coming from him.

"That day I intended to confess to you," he said, a little nervous.

"I spoiled everything, didn't I?" I asked. I looked at him with a bit of regret flashing through my eyes.

He took a few steps closer to me.

"Aa…" I looked at him in confusion, "But you still have a chance to make it right."

"Oh, really?" I changed the confused look on my face for a naughty grin and stepped even closer to him.

My lips were almost one inch, or less, from his.

"And how can I do that, buchou?" I asked. I could feel his warm breath tickling my skin and lips.

"That's up to you," was all he managed to say. I could tell I was giving him a hard time.

This was so much fun.

"I'll have to think about it, then," I said. After that I let out a playful chuckle.

I knew this was irritating him. Did he want me to kiss him? He was so hard to read and I loved every second of it.

"Ne, Kunimitsu," I said with a smile full of craftiness "…maybe we can play a match. Would that work?"

He moved in a little bit closer. We were just centimeters apart.

"No," he said. We were so close I could almost hear the beating of his heart.

I've never wanted to kiss someone so badly.

"Why are you so mean, Kunimitsu?" I teased. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Aaa..." he said, a little troubled with the growing distance between us.

I was having a good time messing with him, but I truly had to ask him something important.

"What do you feel about me?" I inquired. It was the question I've been waiting so long to be answered. "Do you…love me?"

He tensed up considerably when I asked that. Was I pushing him too far?

"I don't know," he said.

That was the response to my question. Was I a simple crush? Did I get everything wrong again?

But before I could go on, he interrupted my thoughts.

"If by love, you mean thinking about someone everyday, missing that person every second they are away and dreaming about them every single night, then yes, I guess I do love you," he said, keeping his face as straight as ever.

My heart was about to leap out of my chest.

"Ne, Tezuka, I'm really lucky then, aren't I?" I said, smiling and approaching him.

Lucky. I felt so lucky to be the object of his love. I couldn't believe it.

Suddenly, we heard two voices drawing close to the clubroom. We separated from each other as we heard the turning of the door knob.

"Momo, I already told you I didn't leave it here" said Ryoma as he was pulled inside the clubroom by Momoshiro.

"You can always check," said Momoshiro, before he noticed we where there too. "Sumimasen, Tezuka buchou, Fuji senpai. Have you seen Ryoma's hat?"

"No" was Tezuka's response. He looked so composed while I was fighting to keep my façade on. Just seconds ago I was less than millimeters apart from his lips.

"See? I told you it wasn't here!" said Ryoma, staring at Momoshiro that was looking around for the hat.

"Maybe you left it at your house?" asked Momoshiro as he forced Ryoma out and closed the door behind him before the latter could say anything.

After they left, silence filled the locker room.

Tezuka stood up, took the box from the bench and turned to look at me. I stood up, too and walked towards him.

"Happy Valentine's day, Syuusuke. Sorry for being late," he said handing the box to me.

"Thank you so much, Tezuka" I replied as I took the box and put it into my bag, with a true smile plastered on my face.

"Shall we go?" Kunimitsu said, picking up his bag up and walking to the door.

I didn't answer; I just followed him outside.

After we were out, he closed and locked the door.

On our way home we walked together, as always, but we shared more than a walk and a comfortable silence. There was something different, something more.

We were sharing love.

I think I was really lucky.

My solitary fantasy morphed into a million realities.

But when I thought better of it, it wasn't just a matter of luck.

I deserved it.

Because I was sure there was no one who could love Tezuka Kunimitsu the way I did.

No one.

* * *

Feel free to review (: It's really easy.

See you next chapter!

Take care,

Mariah.


	6. Equation

Hey guys, I've abandoned this story for a while, but here it is.. panpanpanpan....chapter 6.

Happy new year and Happy Valentine's day to all of you(: (sorry for the BIG delate)

I hope you really enjoy it and that you feel inspired to review, just let me know what you think of it. Well, assuming that someone still reads this lol.

Anyways let's not make you keep waiting anymore, here is the chapter (again, assuming someone's still left here lol)

**_

* * *

_**_**Flashback**_

_I was on my way back to the clubroom after handling some paper work to Ryuuzaki sensei. If she said something important while I was there, it was completely ignored. My mind wouldn't be peaceful until I saw those eyes again._

_I could only think of Syuusuke right now, loving him was so dangerous. He made me forget all about composure and manners when he was stuck in my hea. But I guess that was something I would have to buy and bear with._

_But there was another thought on my mind…What was I supposed to do next after all I've said to him?_

_My pace was excessively slow, but it was in order to give me some time to plan something. _

'_Can I have another try?', I didn't even realize when that idea came through my mind. The next thing I knew was that my mouth had betrayed me and spoken my thoughts out loud. I just said it because it was an opportunity I couldn't lose. I should have reflected on it before doing something so…out of the blue._

_Certainly, I had no idea of what to do next. Of course I loved him, I wouldn't deny it, but I was a man of few words. Dealing with sentimentalism wasn't on the list of my few qualities._

_I approached to the door and opened it, revealing the honey haired boy that spun my head right round. I realized that he had discovered the box of chocolates that I intended to give to him. I was really careless leaving it at sight like that, someone else could have found it._

_When he realized my presence, he closed the box and deposited it beside my bag._

"_How did you find it?" I asked entering the club house._

"_Gomen, it just called for my attention, so I took it," he apologized quickly._

"_It's ok. After all, it's supposed to be yours," I said as I gave him a comprehensive look, my head had too much for me to take. He shouldn't make a big deal about it because it was his, after all._

"_Nee, Tezuka, what happened to you that day?" he inquire confused looking for my gaze._

_I was a coward, that was the reality. And as I've said before, I was a man of few words._

"_I just couldn't say it and, because of that, you misunderstood everything," was my simple response, just said what I felt._

"_And what were you going to tell me?" he insisted. Couldn't he be satisfied with what I said before? I could even tell that he already knew my answer. Then, what did he want me to say?_

"_That day I intended to confess to you," I blurted out, a little nervous, but without losing my composure._

"_I spoiled everything, didn't I?" he inquired as he gave me a look full of regret. I walked closer to him._

"_Aa…" he looked at me in confusion, showing me sadness in his eyes, "But you still have a chance to make it right." I said that without even noting what it had meant in my beloved tensai's mind._

"_Oh, really?" he said. With that all remorse on his face was gone and replaced by a naughty look. Oh no, I was in deep and uncalled for trouble. What did I get myself into?_

_I couldn't think straight anymore when, suddenly, I realized that the closeness between us was almost non-existent; I was getting trapped by him like a predator hunted his meal._

"_And how can I do that, buchou?" he asked provocatively in a husky tone. _

_We were sharing the same air that we took into our mouths with every inhalation._

"_That's up to you," was all I could mutter, I couldn't be more nervous but I made my best to hide it. That was, indeed, one of my best talents. _

_I was really tensed up but I couldn't deny I liked being with him like this and that even if I had the choice of running away from him right now, I wouldn't alter a moment like this._

"_I'll have to think about it, then," he said as he let out a playful chuckle._

_I couldn't help but look at his lips as he spoke. They looked so soft and… kissable. I hated to admit it, but for one of the firsts times of my life, I was getting really desperate to get something._

"_Ne, Kunimitsu," he stated with a smile full of craftiness, "…maybe we can play a match. Would that make up for it?"_

_I was losing my self control. I decided to move a little bit closer, I wouldn't be able to resist anymore without losing my sanity. _

"_No," I said reluctantly, he was taking me out of my comfort zone and playing around with me merciless. But that 'No' actually meant 'would you kiss me already?' but, of course, I wouldn't say it out loud. _

_I wasn't used to do that kind of stuff, but know I was prepared for everything, because I seriously doubted about the sake of my mentality at this moment._

"_Why are you so mean, Kunimitsu?" he teased, "Can I ask you a question?"_

_A question? There are a million of those coming to my head right now. Which would be the one you would choose? It was a mystery, like you were._

"_Aaa..." I said shortly a little curious and waiting for him to continue._

"_What do you feel about me?" he inquired. My mind went blank immediately, "do you…love me?"_

_At the moment those four last words came out from his lips, I felt as all my body strained even more. He kept surprising me every time, but of all questions he had to pick this one. _

_I wasn't expecting him to ask; but deep inside, even if I had no idea what my response will be, I'm glad he did._

"_I don't know," I said sincerely. _

_With that being said confusion and hurt took over his gorgeous and, now, sad facade. I had to tell him how I felt, it was now or never. I would speak with my heart and leave my mind to a side for once._

"_If by love, you mean thinking about someone every day, missing that person every second they are away and dreaming about them every single night, then yes, I guess I do love you," I responded from the bottom of my soul._

_I saw a smile cover his face immediately, the one I liked so much._

"_Ne, Tezuka, I'm really lucky then, aren't I?" _

_I was the lucky one, for sure, Syuusuke._

_But before I could reply, Momoshiro and Ryoma stormed into the room._

"_Momo, I already told you I didn't leave it here" said Ryoma as he was dragged inside the clubroom by Momoshiro._

_This was not good. I mean, I didn't mind about Echizen but Momoshiro was too loud for my liking and this wasn't a good moment for their interruption._

"_You can always check," said Momoshiro, before he noticed we were here, too. "Sumimasen, Tezuka buchou, Fuji senpai. Have you seen Ryoma's hat?"_

"_No," was my quick and cold response. I was really upset about the sudden break in._

"_See? I told you it wasn't here!" said Ryoma, staring at Momoshiro that was looking around for the hat._

"_Maybe you left it at your house?" asked Momoshiro as he forced Ryoma out and closed the door behind him, but not before I heard a 'That was really embarrassing' being thrown at the tallest player from the outside._

_Silence spread across the room as the door closed. I was like peace took over the room._

_I stood up, took the box from the bench and turned to look at him. He stood up, too, and walked towards me. It was time to give him his gift already._

"_Happy Valentine's day, Syuusuke. Sorry for being late," I said handing the box to him._

"_Thank you so much, Kunimitsu" he replied as he took the box and put it into his bag. A true smile was showing on his face, one that exhibited with pride those beautiful azure orbs that seemed to sparkle every time the shorter boy was happy._

"_Shall we go?" I invited him, not knowing what to do next and not wanting to make an awkward moment out of it, I picked up my bag up and walked to the door._

_I turned around for a moment to note that he had imitated me and that he was now standing right in front of me. When I was about to turn back around, I realized those eyes of him had confined me already. I was submerged into the deepest of Syuusuke's clear blue orbs._

_And when I said I've been confined by him, I didn't meant just that moment. I had meant forever._

_**End of Flashback**_

I couldn't forget the events from yesterday, they had been going around and around my head all day long. They had been adrift in my mind since I woke up and now I was on my way to Fuji's to pick him up, unable to think about anything else.

I felt a little uneasy, because I didn't know what we were at this point. I didn't know if he wanted to be with me for real.

I arrived at his house before I could process it. He was standing there with the wind blowing on his light brown locks.

"Good morning, Kunimitsu," he said joining me on my walk. He had his eyes closed peacefully, he seemed so innocent when he was like that.

"Good morning." It was all I could mutter. It looked like I couldn't find my voice down there on my throat, so I decided to walk mute until I've made up my mind.

The rest of the walk went silent, just the way I liked and wanted it. He just knew when I wanted to talk about something and when I didn't. We entered the school gates and headed to the courts for morning practice.

As we passed by I caught a glance at the other regulars warming up, some of them oblivious to the fact we were about to enter the club room. Suddenly, Syuusuke stopped walking. When I noted that, I turned around my head to stare at his still figure. I waited for a while and when I realized he wasn't planning on looking up from the floor I immediately walked to where he was to face him.

"Fujiko!" greeted Eiji from the courts as he realized we were there.

Syuusuke eyed him up and waved him with his hand almost ignoring him. This made the ones who had noticed us exchange strange looks and the ones who hadn't to notice something not running normally between us, "Nee, Tezuka," he almost whispered, now looking at me, "What are we now?"

I didn't know the answer to that question. I have been pondering around for at least twelve hours and still I had nothing to reply to it. I didn't know what we were, that just left me what he wanted us to be.

"What do you want us to be?"

He let out a melancholic smile as he looked down to the floor again. I could see as his cerulean eyes showed a glimpse of what it seemed like crystal, a breaking crystal, combining a deep shade of blue and some transparent droplets that hadn't been able to leave his eyes, yet.

"Answer me. Please, Kunimitsu" he said almost pleading with his head completely down. I've now lost sight of his eyes because of the honey strands of hair that were covering them.

"Whatever you want us to be." That was everything I replied, but I wanted to tell him so much things. It was just that my words didn't seem to express satisfactorily what my heart felt at the time.

"I want to hear it from you. I'm aware of what I want but it seems you are not," he stated looking at me with a serious expression on his face. His eyes were showing me that the crystals hadn't broken yet and his smile was gone but I knew he wasn't angry, he was…sad.

Why did I always hurt him? In some way or another I was the one who would make him suffer.

I was not fair for him.

Unconsciously a glare escaped from my eyes to give a quick look at the staring regulars but it went right back to Fuji's orbs. He noticed this.

"Does it bother you there's people watching us?" he started, "That's why you don't want to say anything, isn't it? You are ashamed of this," I gave him an incredulous look, only noticeable to him, "You are ashamed of me."

Ashamed…

What I was feeling at that moment wasn't embarrassment. I wasn't ashamed of loving Fuji Syuusuke, at all.

How could I feel ashamed of those dazzling blue eyes that made the sky feel jealous?

How could I feel ashamed of that precious smile, which existence in the repertory of his emotions was only known by me?

How could I feel ashamed of his smooth and soft honey-brown hair that danced when the wind blew, the locks of hair I knew would be only caressed by me?

How could I feel ashamed of that melodious voice of his, that made shivers run through my spine every time my name was pronounced by it?

It was simply and irrefutable impossible.

"I'm not ashamed," I concluded, saying out loud and without hesitating, looking at him straight into his bright eyes.

"Don't hide it anymore," he said a little unsure, "Just tell me the truth. I can handle it." He seemed ready to break but I wouldn't allow that.

"You want the truth?" I inquired, as fast as I could. He nodded slowly, probably wondering if he had made the right desition. "Then I will show you the truth."

Before anyone could prevent what would happen next, I stepped forward, closing the gap that separated us. I lifted up his chin delicately to stare at the surprised look he had on his face. I passed one of my arms under his and wrapped it up around his waist, gently placing it on his back to drag him closer. I moved my free hand to the back of his head, grabbing a handful of his brownish hair, "Kuni..mitsu," he mumbled and blushed a deep shade of carmine.

I brushed his nose with mine, enjoying the proximity. I could feel his hot breathing over my lips and I was sure he could feel it, too.

All the students were speechless; I hoped this would make Syuusuke understand my point and make him believe me.

Finally, without even caring about the dozen pairs of eyes looking at us, I pushed his head forward delicately to close the few inches between our lips, giving place to the expected crash.  
My eyelids met my cheeks as I started to kiss him sweetly and slowly, simply running my lips over his. He did the same responding the kiss, breathing me in as I did the same. I didn't notice when he grabbed both of my arms tightly with his own.

While I was submerged into his scent and actions I thought I heard something about 'Il data', most probably coming from Inui, and exited expression too hard to decipher from Eiji, 'don't stare at them like that, it's not our concerning', a reproach coming from Oishi to the regulars for sure and a 'burning baby', definitely from Kawamura.

My tensai's lips were soft and warm and they were moving in an intoxicating pace. I didn't want to stop kissing him. But I had to while I still had enough composure to break it, before it led to something more…not suitable to the occasion.

I gathered all the will power I could, and slowly separated my lips from Syuusuke's. I opened my eyes to find his beautiful orbs staring directly into mine. I took my hand out of his hair and switch the hand that was placed on his back to grab one of his and to entwine our fingers.

"Mada… mada…" I moved my gaze to Echizen, who couldn't complete the sentence as he stared at us dumbfounded.

"Ne, Echizen, don't you want to do the same?" said Momoshiro in a mocking tone. It seemed like some of them already expected this.

"Fshhh…" Kaidoh was speechless; he wasn't part of the 'some'.

"Regulars, run 50 laps around the school and start your training," I said, ordering them without hesitating. I wouldn't change just because the boy by my side was my weakness, they better be prepared if they thought I would soften.

"Yes, buchou," was de common response from everyone, even though you could hear some 'Not again' or 'It was Momoshiro's fault' here an there. But quickly, they dispersed and did as they were told.

A squeeze on my hand made me turn around to look at the official owner of my heart. But when I realized the naughty grin he was holding on his eyes, I knew I was in trouble deep. Without even saying a word he led me to out of school, ignoring all the stares from the passing by regulars and tennis club members.

Both our tennis bags were hanging on our shoulder all the way to wherever he was taking me. I wasn't paying much attention, until the road seemed way too familiar.

I started to observe my surroundings to realize we were heading to his place. "Syuusuke, what are we doing?" I asked him but there was no response, he just kept walking. We finally go there.

"Let's go to my room, Kunimitsu," he said smiling devilishly, opening the front door and hurrying to his room going upstairs.

The second I entered behind him, he slammed the door closed quickly. I looked for his gaze and didn't like what I found in it. He was giving me a wicked sensual look and had a mischievous smile on.

I was in serious danger and I wouldn't be able to escape from it, or worse, I wouldn't be able to resist it.

"Shall we get into it?" he inquired, getting me off of my thoughts, with a husky and seductive tone as he cornered me to the closed door.

I couldn't deny it, he was turning me on. But I wasn't the passive type so, I decided to get things how I liked them. I was a dominating one, so I turned the tables around and pinned him between me and the door. I put my hands on each side of his head using the door for support.

"This is not going to be very appropriate," I replied in a sensual voice as I approached my face to his. Desperately, he closed the distance that was separating us, making our lips collide.

Just a moment after, he broke the kiss, "Who likes appropriate things, anyways? They sure are boring," he said as he smiled and resumed kissing me as he put his hands around my back to pull me closer, making the inches that separated our bodies null.

Even though we have been through a lot of things lately, I hoped we could be together once and for all. I wanted him so badly that I couldn't even hold back when I was with him. It was just impossible for me.

Sincerely, I was starting to enjoy inappropriate things, especially if they were accompanied by a certain blue eyed boy.

Now the kiss was a fiercer one, due to the passion that had been added to it by the desire we couldn't deny. But I had something very important I to ask to him, so I was forced to break it, even when I knew I wanted to keep savoring his perfect pink lips.

He stared at me confused and I looked at him back in the eyes, telling him without words that there was something the needed to be said.

The question being asked came as fast a blink of an eye.

"Would you like to be my boyfriend, Fuji Syuusuke?"

If you added 'Forever' to the you and me equation, as the result, you would get perfect infinite love, to the tenth power.

* * *

Yeah, I really do like math.. you know, I have had a hard time investigating how the hell to write in english 'perfect infinite love to the tenth power', so if it has something wrong JUST DEAL WITH IT! hahaha in spanish it woul be 'amor infinito perfecto, elevado a su décima potencia'.. it sounds kind of cuter in spanish, i think.

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you don't have any problems with my invented phrase.

Please take the time to review(: it's super easy and quick.

I'll also show you a sweet dream next night.

VAMPIRE KNIGHT HAS GOTTEN OVER ME, I KNOW.

Take care,

M.


End file.
